Cuestión de dragones
by pastanaga
Summary: A todos nos llega esa etapa en la que el cuerpo reacciona al género opuesto, para un humano suele ser normal, pero en el caso de un dragonslayer la cosa se pone más seria. Natsu se convierte en un acosador, celoso y posesivo, mientras que los miembros del gremio tratan de retenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu corría impulsado por llamas atravesando veloz un espeso bosque.

Erza y Gray se interpusieron en su camino, mientras que otras dos figuras escapaban detrás de ellos.

Detente Salamander-gritó un furioso Gajeel lanzándose al ataque.

La lluvia caía inconmensurable por el ahora estéril terreno, acompañada por sollozos.

Yo te protegeré-gritó otra silueta lanzándose al ataque contra el colérico Dragneel.

La pequeña exceed blanca respiraba entrecortada y unas frías gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

Charle, Charle-movía bruscamente a la gata una asustada peli azul con coletas.

Wendy-balbuceó.

¿Que ocurre?-preguntó con un tono de voz más calmado.

He tenido una visión-respondió asustada.

¿De qué trataba?-volvió a cuestionar la dragonslayer.

Nada, solo eran desvaríos-contestó-voy un momento al baño(si lo que he visto es verdad debo hablar con Natsu)-pensó para sí la exceed.

Charle-susurró Wendy al verla salir por la puerta.

Se volvió a levantar en un lecho repleto de sudor, le hervía la sangre y un tono rojizo recubría su piel, acompañado su rostro de unas escamas similares a las de un dragón.

Ya era la cuarta noche en la que le ocurría, cuando la imagen de la maga rubia se cruzaba por su mente su cuerpo reaccionaba impidiéndole razonar y despertando sus más arcaicos sentidos.

Natsu pov:

Maldita sea que me ocurre, todo es por culpa de Luce, no puedo controlarlo, encima mi Salamander se ha despertado. Lo mejor será darme una ducha fría.

Normal pov:

Al entrar en contacto el agua con su cuerpo, una nube de vapor emanó, llenando completamente el baño

Al salir del baño y verse reflejado en el espejo emitió un grito (más bien un rugido), la imagen presente en el cristal era la de un dragón con ojos rojos como la sangre y colmillos afilados.

Salió rápidamente del baño, tratando de tranquilizarse mientras palpaba con terror su rostro, definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir.

El gremio de Fairy Tail era iluminado bajo el yugo implacable del brillante sol.

Dentro el ambiente era el habitual, mesas y sillas volando sin control, barriles de cerveza rodando por el suelo, y un albino gritando "Hombre" sin cesar.

Una joven maga rubia abrió la puerta esbozando una sonrisa al ver el ambiente del edificio, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el saludo de una peli azul acompañada de un libro invitándola a sentarse con ella.

De un momento a otro una cabellera rosa se abrió la puerta, y rápidamente localizó a la maga rubia, pero antes de poder dirigirse hacia ella fue interrumpido por un ataque de hielo proveniente de Gray.

Vamos estufa con patas-rió el mago de Ice make.

Tu lo has querido hielitos- el mago de fuego se abalanzó veloz hacia Gray.

Tras golpearle ferozmente lo estampó en el suelo, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo ardiente.

Gray trató de reaccionar con un ataque de hielo, pero fue rápidamente detenido por una llamarada proveniente del dragonslayer.

El ataque lanzó al mago de hielo hacia la barra del gremio, chocando contra el pastel de fresas de Erza.

Natsu-amenazó con voz de ultratumba mientras que un aura negra la rodeaba.

Grrr-gruñó el mago de fuego con su rostro escondido bajo su pelo.

¿Natsu?-preguntó Erza.

Lo siento-dijo sonriendo.

No pasa nada-balbuceó la maga de pelo escarlata sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud.

Tras este espectáculo, la puerta del gremio volvió a abrirse apareciendo una maga de pelo azul, acompañada de una gata blanca.

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la dragonslayer sorprendida por el ambiente del gremio.

No pasa nada Wendy-respondió rápidamente Mirajane.

Natsu-llamó la atención Charle.

Si-contestó este sonriendo.

Quiero hablar contigo-respondió algo asustada, pero manteniendo una actitud firme.

Por supuesto-contestó este-.

Sígueme-ordenó Charle siendo seguida por Natsu saliendo del gremio.

Que ha pasado-gritaron unánimamente todos los del gremio.

¿Dónde vamos Charle?-preguntó Natsu.

Iremos a hablar con Poryllusca-contestó- te ocurre algo-lanzó una mirada seria hacia él.

¿A qué te refieres?-volvió a preguntar con tono de inocencia.

No lo sé todavía-balbuceó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Diagnóstico

Poryllusca-llamó la exceed blanca.

Natsu y Charle se encontraban en frente del hogar de la doctora que odia a los humanos.

¿!Que queréis?¡-gritó la mujer a través de la puerta.

Necesito que atiendas a Natsu-pidió la pequeña gata.

¿Que le ocurre?-preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

Es lo que necesitamos que nos digas-respondió la exceed con sarcasmo.

Yo me encuentro bien-añadió Natsu sonriendo con inocencia-.

Pasad-finalizó de mala gana la doctora.

Natsu se encontraba acomodado en una cama que hacía la función de camilla, Poryllusca estaba ordenando su instrumental médico, mientras que la Charle observaba la imagen preocupada-.

Bien, tomaré una muestra de tu sangre-cogió una aguja-no te muevas-ordenó.

No me gustan las agujas-dijo Natsu sonriendo-.

No te muevas-repitió-.

No me gustan las agujas, no me gustan las agujas, NO ME GUSTAN LAS AGUJAS¡-gritó el dragonslayer mientras su piel se tornaba escamosa y su temperatura aumentaba- Goooooaaaaarrrr-rugió haciendo retroceder a la doctora y tumbando a Charle de la impresión.

Contrólate maldita sea-ordenó Poryllusa mientras trataba de detener a Natsu.

De repente la anciana sacó un arma mágica de un cajón.

Detente-exigió apuntando al Dragneel a la vez que la gata se ocultaba detrás suya.

Baje eso doctora, tan solo era una broma-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Ni te se ocurra moverte-empezó a temblar al ver la actitud del Dragneel.

¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó la exceed temblorosa.

Está en celo-respondió observando fijamente al mago- al ser un humano criado por un dragón sus instintos son mucho más agresivos, la fase de celo de un dragonslayer es más intensa que la de un humano normal, pero no llega a estos niveles, en cambio el tiempo que paso congelado en la isla Tenrou ralentizó los efectos y la reacción ha sido explosiva-explicó la doctora.

Asustará a la pequeña-dijo sonriendo.

Rápidamente Natsu arrebató el arma a Poryllusca y se posicionó en frente de ambas.

Ahora en serio, nada de esto debe salir de aquí, si alguien se entera sabré que habéis sido vosotras y juró que os aniquilaré-amenazó mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Como te atreves a hablarme así mocoso-respondió la doctora tratando de mostrarse firme pero con un tartamudeo que hacia notable su miedo.

A quién llamas mocoso-cogió a la doctora de su cuello mientras aplicaba fuerza-entiende lo que le digo doctora-aumentó aún más su agarre.

Como digas-respondió con dificultad.

Bien entonces volvamos al gremio-sonrió inocente.

Esta loco-pensaron tanto Charle como Poryllusca.

¿Vienes Charle?-preguntó sonriente.

Sí-respondió con temor.

Tras salir por la puerta la anciana cayó rendida al suelo con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

(Lo siento por quién quiera que sea su pareja).

Al llegar el dragonslayer y la exceed a la puerta del gremio Natsu reiteró su amenaza a Charle haciéndola temblar.

Nada más entrar, el Dragneel trató de localizar con esmero a la rubia que lo tenía loco, pero al ver que no estaba presente lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

La pequeña exceed corrió a buscar a su acompañante dragonslayer, aún con las palabras de Poryllusca y las amnazas de Natsu en su mente.

¿Qué ocurre Charle?-pregunto la pequeña peliazul con un tono preocupado-¿sucede algo con Natsu?

No quiero que te acerques a él Wendy-dijo tajante.

¿Porque Charle?-recuestionó desconcertada.

Hazme caso Wendy-dijo levantando la voz.

Charle-susurró mientras la veía alejarse.

Tras reconocer con una furtiva mirada que el temido dragonslayer no se había marchado del gremio, la gata blanca procedió a hablar con alguien que pudiese ayudarle.

Ven conmigo Gajeel-ordenó la exceed.

¿Qué quieres gatita?-rió el pelinegro.

Es importante, son asuntos de dragonslayer-explicó la exceed.

Suena interesante-afirmó con un resquicio de seriedad.

Los libros apilados en grandes estantes contribuían al lugar otorgándole un aspecto más sofisticado, en una mesa se encontraban una gata y un muchacho de larga cabellera.

¡Salamander está en celo!-exclamó el drangonslayer.

Exactamente, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas en relación al tema-explicó la exceed.

Metallicana me habló de ello-recordó nostálgico-pero si no me equivoco debemos darnos prisa o resultara herida-dijo Gajeel.

La rubia portadora de magia de espíritus celestiales, se encontraba repasando su novela.

Hola Luce-dijo una silueta mostrando una cabellera pelirosa.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO**

Este es un aviso para decir que solo continuaré tres de las cinco historias.

No abandonaré las otras historias, simplemente actualizaré más tarde o capítulos más cortos.

El tiempo de actualización aumentara no puedo actualizar todos los días.

Agradezco sus reviews, y para elegir que historias continuar, me gustaría que lo dijeseis en los comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Locura

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me he hartado a ver anime XD, malditos sean los guionistas**

 **Sin más, espero disfruten**

… **...**

"Natsu"-gritó Lucy sorprendida.

"Hola Luce"-respondió acercándose a la maga.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó la rubia preocupada.

"Luce, hueles genial"-dijo el dragonslayer olfateando el cabello de la maga.

Lucy apartó al pelirosa, y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

"¿Que te ocurre Natsu?"-preguntó Lucy asustada.

"Vamos Luce, relajate"-respondió acercándose.

"¡Salamander!"-gritó Gajeel llegando a la ventana de la maga.

"Goooaaarrr"-rugió Natsu-volveré luego Luce"-dijo cariñosamente.

Rápidamente el pelirosa desapareció de la vista de ambos, y reapareció golpeando al mago de hierro, lanzándolo contra un edificio cercano.

Gajeel trató de reincorporarse solamente para volver a ser golpeado y ser enviado a un parque.

"Salamander reacciona"-gritó Gajeel lanzándole un puñetazo que fue fácilmente detenido por el mago.

"Eres tu quien debe reaccionar Gajeel".

La temperatura del mago comenzó a aumentar y una gran llama rodeó a Natsu, haciendo que Gajeel emitiera un rugido de dolor.

"Este es tu fin"-gruño Natsu preparando un rugido.

Antes de que pudiese atacar, fue interrumpido por una bola de hielo que lo hizo volar, liberando al dragonslayer de hierro.

"Ya estamos aquí"-exclamó Gray que era quien había lanzado el ataque.

"Wendy ocupate de Gajeel, yo y Gray detendremos a Natsu"-ordenó Erza.

De entre el polvo salió la figura del pelirosa, sin ningún rasguño aparente.

"Charle, Charle, Charle, te dije que no contases nada, tendré que darte una lección"-dijo Natsu observando a la pequeña gata que se encontraba al lado de Wendy.

"Natsu"-dijo la pequeña peliazul derramando unas lágrimas.

"Vamos Gray".

La maga pelirroja y el mago de hielo, atacaron al mago de fuego.

Erza reequipó su armadura de emperatriz de las llamas, y junto con Gray comenzaron a lanzar ataques al mago.

"Ice make"-el pelinegro lanzó numerosas flechas que no llegaron a tocar a Natsu ya que se fundieron.

"Buen intento"-rió Natsu lanzado un puñetazo con llamas al joven-pero este es mejor".

Gray chocó contra un árbol logrando derrumbarlo, por suerte Erza consiguió golpear a Natsu, aunque este reacciono y le lanzó golpes de fuego, logrando hacer retroceder a la maga.

"Es muy fuerte"-gruñó la pelirroja.

Lucy aún seguía en su casa asustada cuando un pequeño gato azul apareció.

"Ha-Happy"-dijo Lucy.

"Lucy estás bien"-respondió el pequeño exceed saltando encima suya.

"¿Que está ocurriendo Happy?"-preguntó angustiada.

"Natsu se ha vuelto loco"-respondió con lágrimas-rápido debo llevarte al gremio".

El gato azul cogió a la rubia con su cola y la sacó volando del edificio.

Mientras sobrevolaban la zona, Lucy vio una gran llamarada saliendo de una zona algo alejada.

"Natsu"-susurró.

Tras llegar la maga al gremio, el maestro la puso al tanto de la situación, y le ordenó que se quedase allí, donde el gremio pudiese propinarle seguridad.

Lucy se percató de la tensión y nerviosismo del ambiente, tras haber dado la noticia Charle todos se asustaron, ya que si el Natsu normal era destructivo, uno descontrolado sería capaz de destruir Magnolia.

De repente la puerta del gremio salió y una magullada Erza traía consigo a un Natsu inconsciente, mientras que detrás de ella se encontraba Gajeel medio ensangrentado, arrastrando a Gray sin conocimiento, y a una Wendy también noqueada con una preocupada exceed blanca a su lado.

"¿Necesitamos ayuda maestro?"-pidió Erza desmayándose.

"Mira ayudame a llevarlos a la enfermería"-ordenó Makarov.

Erza se encontraba tumbada en una cama, a su lado estaba la pequeña Wendy, mientras que Gray se encontraba sentado en una silla, con un aparente mejor estado.

"¿Como te encuentras Erza?"-preguntó Lucy entrando por la puerta.

"Estoy mejor, pero Wendy"-miró la pelirroja a la pequeña aún inconsciente.

"No parece que haya sufrido heridas muy graves, supongo que se recuperara"-explicó la rubia.

"¿Y el cabeza flama?"-preguntó Gray con algo de tristeza.

"Está encerrado"-respondió Lucy de igual forma.

Natsu se encontraba atrapado dentro de un cuadrado con letras púrpuras, golpeando con fiereza la pared.

"¿Qué haremos maestro?"-preguntó Mirajane aterrada al ver el aspecto del dragonslayer.

"No lo sé Mira...¿crees poder hacer algo para ayudarle?-dijo Makarov con tristeza.

"No estoy segura, pero podría tratar de hacer alguna poción para sacarlo de esta etapa"-respondió insegura.

Habían pasado unas horas, Mirajane se encontraba trabajando tratando de crear alguna cura para el Dragneel. Erza se había recuperado y ahora junto con Gray estaban atendiendo a la pequeña Wendy que despertó hace poco.

El gremio se encontraba en completo silencio, el cual solo era roto a causa de los incesantes gritos de Natsu.

Lucy caminaba insegura hacia la sala en la que se encontraba retenido el pelirosa.

"¿Natsu?"-preguntó la rubia asustada al verlo en ese estado.

"Luce"-dijo este deteniendo sus gritos.

"¿Que te está pasando"

"Luce"-repitió con tono ansioso.

"Te ayudaremos, Natsu"-dijo la rubia para salir asustada al ver la locura del pelirosa.

Natsu POV:

Luce, Luce, quiero tocarla, no puedo...Luce, Luce,LUCE!

Normal POV:

El fuego del Dragneel consumió las runas, mostrando un gran brillo acompañado de un gigantesco rugido.

"¿Qué ocurre?"-preguntó Erza oyendo el grito.

"Ha escapado"-contestó Gray asustado.

Las mesas volaban acompañadas de sillas y de llamaradas de fuego.

Makarov lanzaba fuertes puñetazos, acompañados de los ataques de Gajeel, aunque ambos eran detenidos con gran facilidad por el pelirosa.

"Natsu"-murmuró la rubia cubriéndose la boca con terror.

"Luce"-gritó el Dragneel.

Natsu se abalanzó hacia la rubia, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Erza.

"Márchate Lucy"-gritó la pelirroja.

"Luce"-exclamó Natsu saliendo del polvo y reactivando su ataque.

"Lo tengo"-exclamó Mirajane con un frasco de color púrpura.

"¿Que es eso?"-preguntó Gray sin saber.

"Un remedio para detener a Natsu"-respondió la peliblanca.

"¿Y como haremos que se lo beba?"-preguntó Gajeel levantándose con serias magulladuras.

"Esa es la parte difícil"-respondió Mirajane.

"GOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR"-rugió el pelirosa.

… **...**

 **Reviews onegai**


End file.
